Pokemon Equestria Girls (reedited)
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: Sunset Shimmer stole Twilight's crown and now threatens the human world with her selfish desires can Twilight get the crown back can Ash helper in being human. And Ash will have to choose between returning home or being with the ones he loves
1. Chapter 1

_**Nov 23, 2015**_

_**Hey there everypony. I just want to say that I am reediting and rewriting my stories to become a better writer. Since this is my most popular story I will start with this. I hope this will be better than before. XD **_

Pokemon Equestrian Girls

Ch 1

As the sun began to set over the land we find our favorite group of ponies walking up to the Crystal Empire. Everypony was excited to be back and not worry about any problems or villains. After Twilight became a princess Equestria felt more at peace for the time being. As they made their way to the palace Applejack turned to Twilight.

"Wow! Your very first royal summit. You must be over the moon Twilight." she said

"I am excited but at the same time I'm a little nerves." Twilight explained

Ash chuckled lightly "There is nothing to worry about. The summit is just for the royalty of Equestria so they can get closer to each other since royal life keeps us apart most of the time."

Twilight felt a little better but was still nerves which Ash noticed "If it makes you feel any better I was excited and nerves at my first royal summit."

"You both are nervecited!" cried out Pinkie Pie "You are so excited that you want to explode! But you are also so nerves that you want to curl into a tiny tiny ball all at the same time."

"I feel that way almost every day." muttered Fluttershy

"While I feel much better that my friends are here with..." said Twilight but Rarity rushed up to her and Ash.

"Twlight! Ash! Forgive me dearies but I've just noticed that you two are not wearing your crowns" she described getting in between them and looking at their heads "You havent left them back in Ponyville have you?" in a serious tone

"There in my bag" explained Twilight turning to Spike and Lucario who had her bag in hand.

"Well if I had a crown like that, I wouldn't take it off. Why I sleep in the thing."

Ash and Twilight rolled their eyes. 'Same old Rarity'

Inside the castle trumpet blew as they entered the throne room. Twilight and the others walk slowly up to the throne where Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna were sitting.

Cadence and Twilight rushed up to each other and did their little chant

"Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake. Clap your hoofs and do a little shake!" they giggled

Ash and Luna hugged each other "Well now dear Sister" Ash smiled slyly "Since the sun is still up how about we have a little race." He challenged Luna smirked back

"I never turn down a challenge."

"Me too!" Rainbow Dash asked. The two royals nodded and the three prepared to bolt out but each of them were caught by Celestia' magic.

"It is late and there will be time for that some other time."

"Ahhhhh" the three groaned and pouted immaturely

Celestia walked over to the rest of the group.

"I'm glad that all of you could make it here today and hope you have a pleasant time here." she noticed that everypony was looking rather tired "But we will begin the summit tomorrow. Now all of you to bed." and with that everypony turned and went to their bedrooms.

Later that evening, Twilight was unpacking her back when a knock came from her door.

"Come in"

The door opened to revile Ash wearing a night cap. He walked in and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Just wanted to say good night" she nuzzled him and said 'Good night' when a question flared up in her mind. One she had since they started dating.

"Ash?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Yes..."

"Have you ever like somepony before?" she asked nervously

"I like a lot of ponies. My sisters, our friends, and I love you if that is what you mean." he said with a cheeky smile

She smiled with a blush "I meant was that in the world you came from did you ever like some one there?"

He tighten his hold on her. He was silent for a moment "When I was a twelve, my mother believed that needed to find someone to fall in love with. At first I was against it, I just said goodbye to my only friend Misty and I didn't want to feel that pain. After my mother died, I made a promise that I would find a woman to love and protect. For years I was courted by many women, but I never connected with them. Many had good talks and debates about their kingdoms and their views on life in their citizens. Other couldn't even see past the crown they wear and could care less about the world around them. But nothing went beyond just conversation."

"Why is that?"

She looked up at him and he gazed back at her. Then he whispered in her ear "You could say... I was waiting for you"

He looked back into her eyes with a gentle smile which she returned. Slowly they lend in for a sweet kiss with inches apart.

"Will you two get a room!"

They turned to see Spike leaning net to the bed. "Sheesh! You two really are the most lovey dovey pair I have ever seen."

They blushed hard and ended the hug there. Ash bowed to Twilight and left the room.

"Five more seconds Spike. You couldn't have given me Five More Firkin SECONDS." she snapped in frustration and climbed into bed as Spike surged and climbed into his own bed.

Ash left Twilight' room a also frustrated with the purple dragon. He turned the corner and saw Lucario waiting from him in the hallway. Ash frowned at his old friend and walked past him by without a word.

"Well, that went swimmingly" he chuckled

"Lousy dragon" Ash grumbled as the two headed to their room.

As the night slowly dragged on, the guards maintain their duty and patrolled the hallways. When a cloaked pony sneaked out of the shadows. It sneaked past one guard after another until it arrived at it's destination. Using magic it open the lock and quietly made it's way to Twilight's bed. It took out a red and white ball and tossed it. It open and a little pink cat materialized.

"Espeon keep watch on the door." the intruder said in a hushed voice.

Espeon nodded and walked over to the door. The intruder carefully switched Twilight's crown with a fake but modest one. "Ok now return" she pointed the ball back at the pink cat and it vanished in a red light into the ball. She turned to leave but tripped over Spike's tail. The sound awoke Twilight, she open her eyes and saw the intruder retreating with her crown.

"Wait! Stop!" she yelled out

The Intruder rushed away; but the sound of Twilight awaken everypony.

"She stole my crown!" Twilight answered their unsaid question and everypony chased after her.

Twilight tried to get in front of her but couldn't. The intruder faked a turn around and watched as the ponies race around the corner. Sighing in relief and the intruder took off in another direction. But as they turned into another hallway the intruder came face to face with Ash. "I have to admit. You are very gutsy to try and pull this off. And for that you have my respect" Ash readied hi magic for the catch "but I will have to stop you now"

The intruder backed up a little by the alicorn in front of her, but released the strange pink cat and called out "Espeon use confusion!"

The cat' eyes glowed red as it's attack filled Ash' mind. Ash felt the attack worm it way in his mind. Then his vision went black completely losing them. "Ahh Damn it!" he was so unprepared that he stumbled next to the wall allowing the intruder to escape.

The intruder smirk at the fallen prince and returned the cat, but an aura sphere landed in front of her forcing her to stop in her tracks.

'Stop! Or else.' Lucario readying another aura sphere

"A Lucario!?" gasped the intruder ready to turn around but Twilight and her friend finally caught up with her. She looked back at Lucario and found that the prince had recovered from the confusion attack. At first she felt trap but realized that she was already where she needed to be. She turned and went for the door behind her. Twilight made one final jump and tackled the intruder as they fell into the room. The crown flew out and bounced of the walls and into a large mirror, but instead of hitting the mirror it went into it.

"Gasped"

"What have you done to my crown?" questioned Twilight. The Intruder had now lost her hood and reviled herself to be a yellow unicorn with yellow and red hair. She smiled wickedly "Sorry Princess" she teleported to the mirror "But I gotta run." and with that she jumped into the mirror.

"Okay what was that?!" lashed out Rainbow Dash but unknown to them Lucario spoke to Ash telepathically 'Master. The intruder..'

'What about her?' Ash thought still mad that she got away.

'She knew my name.. She knows what I am..' Lucario said sternly

Ash frozed he turned to his friend back at the mirror. "That's impossible.." he muttered out load.

The next morning the Princesses the main seven were in the room with the mirror talking over what had happened last night.

"The intruder last night was Sunset Shimmer." explained Celestia "She once was my student before Twilight. Although she had great talent in magic she did not have the understanding of friendship and it's power. She wanted to advance her studies but I refused until she understood friendship. Sunset Shimmer tried to advance on her own with out my instructions and refused understand friendship. So I had to end her time as my student."

Celestia turned to the mirror "This mirror as designed by Starswirl the bearded many years ago. It was fused with magic to travel to other dimensions and worlds. Sunset used this mirror to travel to a world with out magic."

"Celestia" inquired Ash stepping up to his sisters

"What is it Ash?" she asked noticing the look of caution but with a side of hope.

"Sunset recognized Lucario. And she had a creature that had similar powers as him. It's possible that the world she been living in may actually be the world we came from."

Everypony was shocked at this, they all knew that he came from another world but the idea that there was a way for him to go back unsettled everyone especially Twilight.

"I believe so" Celestia nodded in the back of her mind she was silently hoping that it was not. "but I don't know if you'll go back to the exact time, you have been here over a year."

Ash smiled and looked at his sisters "I just want to know."

Luna took change and spoke "The mirror only opens once every 30 moons so it will only stay open for another three days when the moon hits midnight on the third day it will be closed and if Sunset Shimmer took the element of magic to a world without magic; the creatures of that world would be in grave danger."

Applejack spoke up "If Twilight's going we will come with." As the rest of the mane seven stood by her side. Twilight felt the heart warming spreading throughout her being. But Celestia shook her head "If there is more magic in their world it could cause more harm than good."

"I will be going with Twilight" said Ash sternly "if this is my world and I should be there to help guide and direct Twilight when she needs and besides I really like to have this opportunity to see my homeland again."

Celestia sighed "Alright then you can go" but she and the others weren't so keen on letting go. He may want to stay there. But that was nonsense so they said their goodbyes.

"You to will be home before you know just be safe" as the team watch them go. First Twilight steps to the mirror then followed by Ash; Spike who was behind the group started to panic and bolted after them. Lucario seeing this as well jump after him trying to stop him but both the dragon and Lucario went through the mirror before anyone could stop them.

And so it adventure begins

**_So This felt like a better intro than before. Please you thought and opinions in the review box or send me a message see you soon. _**


	2. Chapter 2

EQ ch 2

Twilight's view

I hit my head when I came through the other side of the mirror. I still haven't opened my eyes yet.

"Oww!"

[Thud]

'That must be Ash'

"Ash is that you?" I called out

"Yeah it's me and are you.. ok.. wow.."

His voice trailed off, I wonder what he sees. I slowly opened my eyes as the sun's light flooded in. My eyes focused in on my surroundings, we were in front of a huge building. I turned to see a figure kneeling next to me; he looked like a monkey with no tail but at the same time it wasn't a monkey. He had untidy black hair that stood up in places but fit him nicely, his eyes were like sapphires, he had little 'Z' markings under his eyes and wore a gentle smile, his body was lean but well taken care of hidden be hide a black shirt that had Ash's cutie mark underneath a blue jacket with a white collar , a pair of jeans and red shoes.

"Hey there Twilight you looks great." Ash said in awe. I knew it was Ash because my face was burning from a blush from his voice.

"Ash, wow you look so different now." was all I can say

"Here, take a look at yourself" he made an aura mirror from his hands.

I looked into the mirror to see what he meant. To say I was shocked was an understanding it. I was the same creature as Ash but I was a tad bit smaller than him. My nose had shrunk to a little button and I lost my horn. I also had clothes on; a blue button shirt with a small pink bow, a purple shirt with my cutie mark on it, some high covering boots, and bag on my back. Not at all a pony.

"Aaaaagh!"

Normal view

From the way Twilight was screaming it was if see just had here mare torn off. Ash quickly tried to calm her down.

"It's ok, it's ok Twilight no need to panic!" he said hoping not to draw unneeded attention to themselves.

"Panic! I just been turned into.. into... What the heck are we?!" she shrieked

"Humans." he replied

"A what?"

"A human being. A two legged creature that has great adaptable ability and creativity imagination." Ash explained

Then they heard a thud and a grunt as to more figure emerged from the portal.

"Oww!"

'Mmmm I seemed to have stepped on something.'

They turned to see Lucario stoping on a purple dog with green fur on his head.

"Hey get off of me." cried the dog. 'Spike' the two humans thought together. Lucario removed his paw from the Spike's back. Spike turned to the two humans and he was a little spooked.

"Twilight..Ash.. is that you?" he asked

"Yep. And we are humans now." smiled Ash.

Twilight tried to stand but fell back down. Ash sat down in front of her and put their feet together.

"Here; lets try stretching. It will help you get a feel for you body." (I have no idea for work outs so just imagine something.) As they continued to stretch Twilight wondered something.

"So is this you home?"

Ash looked around at the lay out. The houses, the large school like building, the strange road ways. Even the people looked nothing like what he remembered.

"Yes and no. This is the world I came from but not this land. We might be in another part of my world." He stood up "Let's find out shall we?"

He held out his hand and took Twilight's hand. She slowly made her way up on to her feet but with some difficulty. She grabbed Ash by his arm, she blushed as he chuckled lightly.

"Come on then lets go inside and try to find the crown." he said and the group made their way to the huge building.

'BEEP' 'BEEP'

They turned to see a horseless bus come to stop on the street behind them and dozens of teenagers step off it and made their way to the building.

"It seems that we are at some sort of school" exclaimed Twilight. They noticed that the students had small red and white balls attached to their belts.

"Sunset Shimmer had the exact same thing on her." whispered Twilight to Ash

As they drew closer to the school Twilight pick up Spike and set him gently in her bag and they walked inside into a basle of people. They tried to push their way through but everybody was just doing their own thing until Twilight fell and got separated from Ash.

[Ash' view]

I felt Twilight's hands leave my arm. My first reaction was to force everybody back so I could reach her but Lucario pulled me aside.

'Relax, Young Prince.' he cautioned in my mind. 'Think before you act.'

I slowly let my fear go and focused on Twilight with my aura. I sensed her easily because she still had my necklace on her.

'Twilight' I called out telepathically threw my aura to her necklace. I felt her flinched at my intuition.

'Ash' she quietly spoke in her mind. I smiled and hummed yes 'I think it is best that we regroup later. Then we can compare what we found, okay? But if you find anything important just call for me though the pendent'

I felt her become uneasy at the thought but she nodded and put the necklace around her neck and the pendent rested near her heart. 'Ok, I will check in later' she spoke then she turned and headed down the hall.

I smiled and turned down the other hall. As I walked with Lucario I noticed that many on the students look like some of the ponies back in Ponyville. But the more I looked the more I felt alone. All these strange gadgets and devices; cellphones, tablets, headphone. I must have been away longer than I thought. I stop and clenched my chest.

'Maybe when I died.' I wondered in dread 'I was in limbo for years and when I awoke in the Everfree Forest was actually one year ago in this world too.'

The thought fell me with dread. Who else was gone my kingdom,my people lose with out their king. But I pushed the thought aside. "Stay focused"

I found out that the strange creatures they had were contained in the red and white spheres what they called Pokeballs. It was a shock more or less but not everyone had one though. Some had many books or had some sort of sporting equipment on.

[Bump!]

I fell to the floor with a thud. I looked up to see that I had knocked over a girl. 'Crap' I thought and quietly got up.

"I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said holding my hand out to her. She took it but she glared at me. That's when I took a good look at her. She we about 5' 5"; she came just up to my nose. She wore; a white beni over her blue hair with a pink Pokeball imprint, a pink scarf around her neck, a black tank top with a white undershirt, a pink mini-skirt, and a pair of black shocks within pink high top boots. She looked like Twilight but her eyes were blue and didnt have that warm glow that Twilight had.

"Next time, Look around before you run over some one." she growled. Then she pick up what looked like a small blue penguin. It also glared at me.

"Sorry" I said again "My name is Ash and I'm new here" She looked me over and smirked "Well then I will let you off the hook this time just because you're so good looking." I felt my cheeks warm up. With that she turned and left with out another word.

I sighed with relief "That went smoothly."

'Ash'

My eyes glowed bright blue to link up with Twilight 'Yes'

'I am heading to Principle Celestia's office. That's were the crown is.'

'Ok I am on my way.' and with that I went to join Twilight.

[With Twilight same time]

I've never seen a place

That's quite like this

Everything is turned around

This crazy world is upside-down

Getting on my feet

It's the hand that I was dealt

But I don't have much time with them

Got to learn all that I can

They don't use any magic or fly with any wings

I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose

Everything's confusing when it seems so new

But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too

What a strange new world (what a strange new world)

I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world)

Sorting through the small details of this strange new world

What a strange new world

Twilight made the corner and saw two girls next to some lockers talking.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it." said the first voice

"Well, I did! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you." scolded the other

"[hushed] It... doesn't really belong to you, either."

"Excuse me?!"

"N-n-nothing..."

"That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals."

Twilight had just about enough of her "How dare you speak to her that way!"

The girl whipped around to stare at Twilight. She was the same height with red and yellow hair. "What did you say?"

Twilight getting up in her face "I said, "How dare you speak to her that way!"'

They glared daggers at each other for a moment until the girl smirked "You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want."

And with that she left. Twilight continued to glare at the retreating girl.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Twilight turned to see the other girl gaze in awe at her. "I couldn't just stand there." smiled Twilight

"Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer."

"Sunset Shimmer!?" she cried in shock

The girl looked curious "You've heard of her?"

"Sort of..."

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?"she asked

Twilight stuttered for a moment "Um... yes! Another... heh, school! My name's Twilight."

"[very quietly] I'm... Fluttershy."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"[even quieter] It's Fluttershy!"

Twilight shook her head "It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy, but how can that...?" but was cut off.

Fluttershy looking down at Spike "Oh, my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy?"

"That's Spike! My, uh... dog!"

Fluttershy cuddled the pooch "Oh, he's so cute! Go on, eat up, little pup!"

Spike ate the treat with glee.

"Oh, wouldn't ya just give anything to know what they're really thinking?"

Twilight Sparkle: He usually just tells me."

Fluttershy was got off guard "Oh, w-what do you mean?"

Spike barked trying to tell Twilight her mistake.

Twilight catching on "Oh, uh, nothing! (chuckles) Never mind. Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to her. It wasn't a crown, was it?"

"How did you know?"

"Uh, lucky guess? Do you still have it?"

Fluttershy shock her head "Mm-mm."

Twilight a little bummed "But you know what happened to it."

Fluttershy nodded "Mm-hmm. This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday."

Flashback

Fluttershy was trying to hand out flyers for her volunteer service "Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?

[papers fluttering]"

Fluttershy feeling sorry for herself quietly whimpers to herself when a crown hit her in the head.

"Ow!"

She turned and found the crown and picked it up. "How did this get here?"

Flashback ends

Fluttershy continued "I have no idea how it got there. But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia."

Twilight couldnt help but chuckle "Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here?"

"You could say that." Fluttershy not quite understanding Twilight's terms "Technically, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules."

"Where is she now?" Twi asked

Fluttershy shrugged "Probably in her office. Third door on your left."

Twilight smiled and turned to head to the office "Thank you!"

"Oh, wait!" Fluttershy called "You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do."

She flipped her bag open to show a cat looking creature, a bunny and a blue bird.

"They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day."

[school bell rings]

Fluttershy looked at the clock in fear "Oh, no! I'm late for class! Miss Joy doesn't like it when we're late." and she speed off to her class. Twilight took her pendent in hand and focused on Ash.

'Ash'

'Yes' came Ash's voice filling her mind

'I am heading to Principle Celestia's office. That's were the crown is.'

'Ok I am on my way.' and with Twilight headed to the Principle's Office

**_Not much to do here but later on will get more editing _**


	3. Chapter 3

EG ch 3

Now Principle Celestia was filing up some last minute paperwork for the day. On top of the filing capnet there stood a small yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail. He was grumpling to himself. Celestia chuckled lightly and offered a Oreo to the mouse when a Knock came from here door.

[Knock Knock]

"Come in" she called out setting the cookie next to the mouse. She took her spot behind the desk as the door opened. Two teenagers and a large jackal stepped into her office one looking nerves and the other looking a little flush. Ash and Twilight took seats in front of the desk and looked up at the curious principle.

"What can I do for you two?" Celestia asked warmly

Twilight spoke up first "Well you see, My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Ash Ketchum and we are new here. You wouldn't have found a crown this morning did you?" a little embarrassed

"Yes, a student brought it in earlier. I still don't know how it got to the front lawn; but it is here now so the Fall Formal can continue a planned." Celestia smiled

"Well you see that... The Fall Formal? I that like the Grand Galloping Gala?" asked Twilight, Ash had to fight the urge to face-palm.

"What's the Grand Galloping Gala?" Celestia questioned

Ash quickly intervened to safe their story "It's like a festival." he laughed "I was a big deal at our old school."

Celestia nodded "Well the Fall Formal is the same concept. It a dance were students can enjoy some time here at the school. And every year they elect someone from the school to be crowned Princess of the Fall Formal. And this year since Canterlot High was chosen to be the first school in the United States to have a Pokemon Tournament there will be a Prince of the battlers."

"What are Pokemon?" asked Ash

Celestia gazed questionably at him "You don't know about Pokemon, but you have a Lucario with you."

Ash turned to Lucario "He was given to my mother by a wondering traveler before I was born. And we get little information from the outside world where I came from." he replied

Celestia continue to gaze at Ash with some knowing look in her eyes but let it slide "Little is known about Pokemon. They only live on a group islands called Japan in the Pacific Ocean. There are nearly over 650 different types of Pokemon know to us but there maybe more; they have many different powers and skills. Recently the Japanese government granted the United States access to them and are now aloud to be here. If all goes well at the Fall Formal; America will be the first nation outside Japan to breed Pokemon in the wild and have a Pokemon League" she summarized "Are you two interested?"

"Now I am" smirked Ash getting pumped up. Twilight was also interested "So am I" Celestia beamed

"Great now you two need to see the head of the Party Planning Committee to get registered and the guide lines, and one last thing" she turned and picked up the small yellow mouse and handed him to Ash "This is Pikachu, I found him a few days ago overloading our fuse box. He needs a good home so will you take care of him?"

Ash smiled at the mouse "What do you think buddy, what a come with us?"

Pikachu glared at the boy then at the girl. "Pikachu!" He electrocuted the two of them. "Aughhh!" they cried out in shock {bad pun} and pain. They stood a little blacked from the electricity and with afro hair cuts.

"Well that seems to seal the deal, do enjoy your stay here and remember is you need anything my door is always open." Celestia chuckled. They turned to go then Ash turned back at the principle.

"What does the prince get if he wins?" he asked

Celestia thought for a moment then face-palmed "I knew that something was missing" she scolded herself. Ash went into Twilight's back and pulled out his crown. Twilight was shocked that it was inside her bag but what Ash did next was beyond her.

"What about this?" he offered Celestia gazed over the magnificent craftsmanship of the crown. "Are you sure," she asked "you may not get it back if you lose in the tournament."

Ash smirked "I plan to win."

Celestia nodded and took the crown "Okay then." With that Ash lead Twilight out of the office. Celestia went back to her work when an cloaked figure entered her office. She turned to see the visitor.

"May I help you?" she asked

The figure removed their hood and stared at the shocked principle.

"I am here for the Pokemon tournament."

Once they where out of ear shot Twilight turned on Ash.

"What were you thinking?!" she yelled at him

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well I just... uh..um.. felt right." he muttered, Twilight groaned as the stress mounted on her "What about you, why didn't you say that the crown was yours." Ash countered slightly frowning at her while scratching Pikachu's ears who cooed in delight.

"Well I don't know why but right now we can win them back fair and square" she smiled back with a smirk Ash smiled too but they didn't follow further than smiles.

'Why does it feel different now' she thought. They usually hugged they found common ground. Afterwards they found their way into a huge cafeteria. They spotted Fluttershy getting in line for lunch and deiced to join her.

"Hey Fluttershy" Ash called as they made their way to the line. She turned to see Twilight and a rather handsome young man.

"Hey Twilight, who this?"

"This is Ash my col.. I men boyfriend"

"Pleasure to meat my." she shook his hand

"We need your help" Twilight asked as they picked out their food.

"Sure what is it?" Fluttershy smiled

"I will be running for the Fall Formal Princess" she beamed

"And I will be running for the tittle of Prince of the Battlers" Ash added

Fluttershy flipped "What?!"

"What's the matter?" they asked

"Well it just that running for the Fall Formal Princess is really a bad idea." she said. They made their way to a table at the other end of the cafeteria. They sat down and began to eat Ash had to show Twilight how to eat with a hands after Twilight tried to eat an apple with only her mouth.

"So why is it bad to run for princess" Twilight asked

"Well Sunset Shimmer, will be running for the tittle of princess and she always get what she wants." Fluttershy explained, she turned to Ash "Are you good at Pokemon battles Ash?"

"Well I've trained with Lucario for many years but not really in a Pokemon battle." he explained

"Then you need to be careful around Dawn MorningGlory, she's a transfer student from Japan for the semester. She been battling Pokemon for years. She always beats the newbies here because none of us here ever had Pokemon before let alone battling experience. Also what I have heard is that Dawn and Sunset are teaming up"

Ash had to really think about what Fluttershy had said 'This so called battle must be different from real combat.' he thought "So where can we find the head of the Party Planning Committee?"

After lunch they went to the gym to find the head of the committee. They entered and found it very decked out. They saw a pink girl blowing up some balloons. Twilight went up to her and touched her shoulder "Hey we were told that the party planner was here." The girl turned out to Pinkie Pie

"Pinkie Pie" whispered Twilight,

Pinkie let the air out of her balloon "Are you psych?" she gazed at Twilight.

"No" she squeaked as Pinkie Pie examined her.

"Do you have a twin sister that lives in Capital City with a dog named Spike?"

Ash almost dropped his teeth from laughing so hard. Pinkie Pie continued to gaze at Twilight.

Twilight thought to just go with it "yeah"

"Yeah I still got it."

Pinkie Pie turned to Ash "I'm not sure but I know you from some where?" Ash just shrugged.

"Fluttershy told us that the head of the planning committee was here." Twilight said trying to stay on track.

"Fluttershy, huh don't let the shy fool you she can be a real meanie" Pinkie spat

"Wait, you two aren't friends?" Twilight muttered but Pinkie got in her face. "Well you two want to sign up for the Fall Formal/Tournament?" she asked

"Yes" replied Ash; Pinkie smile and pull two clipboards out of her hair "You just need to sign here."

Ash sign with no difficulty but Twilight still didn't quiet get the whole hands thing yet. Then the door burst open.

"Where do you want these Apple Cider crates?"

Everybody turn to see Applejack carrying crates of cider in. She walk over and set the crates on the refreshment table "Well here you are" Applejack said she took a bottle pop it with her teeth and took a swig. She glanced over at Twilight.

"I know you" she said

"You do?" Twilight spoke little nervous

"Yeah, you are the new girl the challenge Sunset Shimmer. It's about time someone stood up to that Brat" Ash had to hold back a chuckle Applejack turned and gazed at Ash "Never seen you before."

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm at your service" he said with a bow Then she notice Lucario, Pikachu, and Spike in the corner playing.

"You a Pokémon trainer"

"Kind of" Ash replied

"Well check these guys out" she said and threw two Pokeballs out. Out comes a Treko and a Onish.

"Oh yay try these guys" cried Pinkie Pie and she threw three Pokeballs. There stood a Mime Jr., a Wobbuffet, and a Mew.

"Wow really nice " Ash commented as he examined each Pokémon carefully.

"What are you guys doing" Applejack asked Pinkie Pie opened up first

"Twilight will be running against Sunset Shimmer for the Fall Formal Princess and Ash going to be in the battling tournament"

Applejack spewed her drink and explained that Sunsets Shimmer was nothing more than a backstabber then she noticed at Ash kept on glancing over at Twilight. Applejack got close Twilight and asked "Hey are you two some sort of item or dating"

Twilight blushed a nice shade of pink and scratch your head and laughed nervously

"Well kind of sort of complicated" she said

Applejack gave Twilight of a quick look over and pulled the question of the century

"You pregnant or something" Twilight went from pink to burn red and Ash heard every word. He also went deep red with embarrassment.

"No it's not like that!" they shouted at the same time Applejack burst into laughter saying that she was just teasing.

"That's It!" cried Pinkie Pie "I know where I've seen your face before Ash."

"Really?" he asked

She nodded "In the library there is book with a picture of a commission portrait of a person that just looks like you. It's of the last king of the Aura Tribe before they where destroyed in 13th centr.. " she remembered.

(CLIN CIN CIN) Everyone turned to see Ash had drop his cider. Twilight could feel his emotions and they are not pretty thoughts.

Ash quickly glanced over Twilight; she notice that his eyes were contractor fear, sadness, even hurt.

"You ok Ash?" Applejack asked

Ash panted a little and held on to the side of the table. "Yes, I.. I'm okay."

Ash walked passed Twilight and Lucario and left the gym. Twilight said thank you and left to follow Ash.

"I think she's psychic" Pinkie Pie said but Applejack just rolled eyes and then the doors burst open again. There stood Sunset Shimmer, Dawn MorningGlory, and their two henchmen Snips and Snails. Sunset gazed over the gym and frown deeply "What is this?"

"There are way too many balloons and not enough streamers" she scolded and popped some of the balloons and she went over to the concession table "This is bubbling apple cider! This is a coordination not a hoedown" she scolded. Applejack was getting really pissed off now.

"Oh yeah and what's wrong with cider?"

Sunset Shimmer got up in her face "It's not really complicated but countryfolk really don't understand things these days" she flipped over AJ's hat. Let's just say that Applejack is two seconds away from beating Sunset Shimmer's face in.

"It's still my coordination after all since I'm running unopposed" Sunset said and Dawn smirked "Yeah and since there's no real trainers here at the school for me to battle me. I will be taking the 'Princess of the Battlers' tittle."

"Not necessarily" smiled Pinkie pie "you two will be running against the newbies"

"WHAT?!"

She handed each in the clipboards "Yeah but that girl has terrible handwriting it's like she never held a pen before."

Sunset Shimmer took a good look at the name "Where's this Twilight Sparkle?"

**__****_If you see any problems or any info or scene that needs editing tell me and I will fix it up._**


	4. Chapter 4

EG ch 4

Twilight notice that Ash was keeping his distance from her. It didn't set well with her, Lucario, Pikachu, or Spike. She decided to break the tension.

"Ash? You okay?" she asked timidly

Ash didn't speak but he did stop. Twilight didn't need to feel her pendent to know that he was distort.

"Ash I know that you..."

"DON'T!" he practically shouted at her but still had his back to her. Red aura began to grown in his clenched fist. "Please don't say that you know. You can never know what it is like to fail like this. As a king it was my duty to protect and take are of them. Now my people are gone and I failed them."

Ash trembled a little as his aura remain in his hands burning red. Twilight frowned sadly. Lucario was silent struggling with his own troubles and Pikachu looked at Spike as they felt the sadness around them. Twilight closed her eyes deep in thought; of course she didn't know what he was feeling. She slowly came up and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his back. At first Ash tensed but let her stay.

"Ash. I dont know what you feel. You lost so much and no one should ever feel like that. But you have something else now. You are a prince of Equestria. You have two amazing sisters that adore you. Six friends that love you for who you are. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike. Ash you have me too. Though I may never know the burden you bare but I would bare for you if I could because you mean the world to me." she blushed lightly at the last part but she meant every word. Ash stared out in awe. He grabbed her arm and held on for a moment.

'Everything will be fine Master' Lucario bowing slightly and Ash smiled

Ash smiled as a few tears left his eyes "Thank you, Twilight"

They parted and Ash wiped his face "I'll go wash up" he said and went into a nearby restroom followed by Lucario. Now Twilight was alone she petted Spike and Pikachu.

"Well, well well..." came a cool voice

Twilight jumped and turn to see Sunset Shimmer and Dawn MorningGlory staring at her. Pikachu growled and sparked dangerously and Spike snarled.

"So, this is the new princess huh." snickered Dawn

"I must admit I didn't recognize you, but then again you do stand out." said Sunset Shimmer.

"Why are you after my crown?" questioned Twilight getting nerves at being out numbered.

"YOUR, CROWN!" screamed Sunset "That crown should have been mine in the first place. But Celestia didn't see it that way. She thought I need more 'Friends' when I could have been becoming a great princess. But now I will have that crown and it's power I wont need friends."

"But magic doesn't excise in this world." Twilight pointed out

"POP Quiz what happens when you take an magical element into another dimension?" Dawn interjected with a evil grin

Twilight bit her lip trying to figure it out but Daw started to laugh.

"And Celestia calls you her star student." Dawn laughed. Both girls laughed and mocked Twilight and called out their Pokemon. Sunset called out Espeon and Dawn called out Weavile ready to 'teach' Twilight a lession

"To answer your question" came a voice. They all turned to see a tall young man and a Lucario looking very pissed off. "Magic like aura needs a conductor in order for it to be used, everyone has aura but few ever get to harness it. Same can be said about magic. You can put magic inside of a object and can remain there for ages but it can only be used by a person that knows of it's power. In sort only Twilight and Sunset Shimmer can control it's magic."

"And how do you know of magic and how are you?" Sunset asked a little startled that this new comer new so much

Ash flashed a cheeky smile "Forgive me for not introducing myself last time we met."

Sunset Shimmer frowned she could remember a face and she definitely would not have forgotten his handsome face.

"We met when you stole Twilight's crown. And I do admit many have tried to use mind tricks to get inside my head and none had ever succeeded." Sunset's eyes widen "As for my name; My name is Ashton Ketchum the Third and I am the Aura Gaurdian of Equestria." he scowled at the two girls. Sunset took some steps back and made a face that shown fear, dread and surprisingly wonder. But she recomposed herself and stared back at them.

"Fine, but don't think this is over you two." she said and turned around to leave then Ash spoke up "Then will you be satisfied."

She froze again and glanced back at Ash who wore a sad grimes. She only stared then left with Dawn trailing behind.

Twilight smiled "Thanks for recusing me."

"Any time"

They finally made it to the library. There were lots of books and Twilight was all in awe.

"So many books and so little time" Ash snickered. He turned and saw who looked like the librarian. He walked over and tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuses me, but we like some help."

The librarian turned and Ash recognized her to be Miss Cheerily, but she seemed to , and be forcing her smile.

"Yes" she smiled [shiver]

"Yes, well.. we would like some books on modern culture and some political strategy." Twilight muttered "And books on Pokemon and the Aura tribe." Ash added

Cheerily nodded "Well you can use the computer to get quick information" she turned as jested to the weird boxes on the table. "But you can use a rolodex to find your books. For Pokemon use the public Pokedex over there." She pointed to a small devise on the far table.

"Thanks" they answered and went to work. But neither of them noticed that Snip and Snails were spying on them. Twilight tried to use the computer but did little help. Ash was looking for any information on Pokemon and the Aura tribe.

"Let's see 'Understanding Pokemon Vol. 1' by Samuel Oak, 'Understanding Pokemon Vol. 2' by Gary Oak." he read. He grabbed some books on Pokemon and some books on history. After hours so reading Ash found that this world had a lot of problems but final gotten their act together after two world wars. Pokemon were creature with amazing powers but only up until sixty years ago did people began to training them. So this last century had some serious changes. Ash but the books and looked for books on his kingdom.

Ash continued to looked until a book got his eye. 'The untold story of Aura.' by Misty WaterFlower. Ash took the book out and opened the cover and the first page broke his heart 'To my fallen friend'.

'Misty' he thought hold ing the book close to him 'Thank you' The book describes Ash's childhood adventures detailed to Misty. But the book also describe how the final battle enemy kingdom ended It had been a victory and yet and a defeat with his passing. He also found out that the his is kingdom was destroyed by the remains of the dark one's followers ten years later. With no survivors but all of their works were spared some how. From time to time an aura guardian would rise to aid people all across the world. After World War 2 and the World Peace Treaty Aura guardians were more and more uncommon but they were out there. Then Ash found a paper that made him wonder some more.

As the day was drawing to a close Twilight had search over 300 books on modern culture and high school life. (All story sort it sucks) But all that work didn't help at all. For not living in this world she had no idea how to win the popularity vote. Then the door closed shut. It was spooked by how the time flew by she sat down her book and try to get out of that mountain of book she had buried herself behind. Ash came up next to her and described what he had found.

"What are we going to sleep tonight?" she asked Ash shook his head no.

"I have it all taken care of." Spike smiled, they followed him to the back of the library where he had made a bed out of books and had a old sheet as a blanket. "It's not much but it will do" he said

Twilight petted Spike and laid down on the books as Ash laid beside her. She picked up a book off the floor as sleep took over. "I wish they were friends" Ash glanced over to see a picture of Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash huddled together. Ash smiled and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Eye on the prize" he whispered, he took out a piece of paper that read 'Why we should not forget the Aura Tribe' by Sunset Shimmer.

"Eye on the prize" he muttered

Chapter end.

_**I wanted more detail about the world and Twilight and Ash relationship being strained. **_


	5. Chapter 5

EG ch 5

As the dawn slowly began to break we find a new Pokemon come into our story. We meet Gardevoir, the embrace Pokemon. Many years ago when she was a Ralts she wanted to travel and learn new things about people. The other Pokemon thought it was weird for a Pokemon to explore like humans so they made fun of her a lot. Even though she discourage by their teasing she knew in her heart that she was destined for great things. When she evolved into a Kirlia she 'borrowed' a child's clothing and bought a plane ticket from Hoenn Region and set off for her journey; a journey of enlightenment. When she arrived in Los Angles all the hopes of an easy journey fled from her mind. America was far bigger than she ever expected, but she made it through. Kirlia made her living by charmed people with her physic abilities and her cuteness. Eventually she ended up in Washington DC or rather the Library of Congress. She marveled at the number of books which triggered her evolution into Gardevoir. She spent a year in DC, and read and memorized every book in Library. Then she heard of the Pokemon test run in the States. She had missed her home and her friends but the chance to see her fellow Pokemon was too good to pass. So she felt the Capital City and settled in Canterlot and became the librarian of the high school by Vice Principle Luna.

["Ok enough Back Story!" Gardevoir glares at Luffytwin34 "Get on with it" "OK, Ok, keep you dress on" Evil Aura "Sh-" 'BAMM!' "Note for you don't mess with Gardevoir"]

As the sun fell on their faces, Ash and Twilight slowly opened their eyes.

"Morning" Twilight yawned

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Ash cooed

"Gar Gardevoir"

'Yes they do look cute' groaned Lucario in his sleep

"Pi pika chu ka pi" [They're still morons] Pikachu chued

"Five more minutes" groaned Spike

...

...

...

"Who the Hell are YOU?!" cried everybody as the jumped from their make-shift book bed. The creature looked like Pokemon; she and green hair, a very slim waist, a red horn sticking out of her chest, two long green arms and a white dress that cover her completely. She tilted her head to the side.

"Gar?"

'Might I ask who are you?' Lucario spoke although in his fighting pose. The creature smiled and touched his paw. A wave of memories flooded into Lucario's mind. She let go of his paw which they just touched and Lucario nodded then turned to his friends.

'She's okay'

'My name is Gardevoir' a voice like a beautiful and caring mother 'I am communicating with you though telepathy'

"Oh" muttered Ash

Twilight notice a pile of books in Gardevoir's arms. "You like reading?" Gardevoir smiled brightly and nodded. The two went all out talking about books and works they have read. Ash decided to ask some questions.

"So, Gardevoir how did you know we were here?"

She chuckled 'I am know as the embrace Pokemon meaning that I can sense the bonded of Pokemon and humans. And in this case ponies.'

Ash and Twilight stared in shock "How did you..."

'He told me' she smiled pointing at Lucario. Ash glared at him then remembered them touching.

"You shared memories when you two touched"

'Every good'

Later Twilight was finishing up her plan to win. "Now I will just need to find some people to get started."

As they turned to leave a hand fell on Twilight's shoulder. She turned to see Gardevoir.

'I was wondering if I can be your Pokemon Twilight Sparkle'

"Say what now?"

'I love traveling to knew places and going to a new world with a different history and literature is something I don't want to miss.'

Twilight was stunned she had Owlusious back home and she never had a Pokemon before. She turned to Ash and only found a encouraging smile.

"Okay then you can come with us."

Gardevoir squealed in delight and hugged both Twilight and Ash. When they stepped out of the library the other students began to mutter and giggle under their breathe as Twilight walked by. Ash glanced around trying to find any reason why they were laughing at her. Just then a hand reached out of nowhere and pulled Twilight into a empty classroom. Spike, Pikachu, Ash, Lucario and Gardevoir soon followed suit.

"What are you.." Twilight cried out, she turned and saw a girl with long dark purple hair, snow white skin, and wore a light blue blouse with a purple shirt. It had to be her.

"Rarity?" gawked Twilight and Ash in unison

"This will do" Rarity cheered pulling out a green outfit and a yellow wig. She put the outfit on her and declared to be fabulous. Just then another door opened an Applejack walked on in.

"Twilight! thank goodness I found you." she sighed in relief

"So much for my disguise" muttered Rarity in disappointment

Then Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie showed up.

"Ok why do I need a disguise again?" Twilight asked

"Oh, she hasnt seen it yet." gasped Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie pulled out a laptop and pulled up a video.

[I hate this type of Bullying and Bullying in general]

The video showed Twilight from the library, it portrayed her as retarted and clumsy. Twilight slumped to a nearby chair. Gardevoir rubbed Twilight's shoulders to help calm her down.

"Is this why everyone was looking at me?" she muttered in embarrassment

[BAM!]

The sound startled the girls and turned to see Ash had punched the wall. His eyes were hidden under his bans. Tension thicken with every breathe they spent daring not to speak.

"I will be right back" Ash growled and he, Lucario, and Pikachu left the room, but as the door slammed shut the wall that he had punched cracked and chunks fell to the floor. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were all in shock, awe and a little aroused. Twilight took no notice.

Lucario felt Ash's aura coming off in waves. 'Sir, you need to keep your emotions under control.'

Ash wasn't listening, he mind was on only on one thing; Sunset Shimmer. He had just started to understand why she was the school' Jackass, but now all his rage and power was ready to destroy her. He rounded the corner and found his target.

"Sunset Shimmer," he growled lowly

The girl in question was talking to her partner Dawn so he slowed his pace to listen in.

"I don't understand what do you want me to do exactly?" questioned Sunset, Dawn glared at her "You know what, on the other hand deary if you're going to win you need to make sure nothing stands in your way."

Ash could see a small bag in Sunset' hand.

"Stun spore powder will get that Twilight out of your hair for good." Dawn smiled

"But Stun spore has harmful effects on humans, it could seriously hurt her" Sunset explained " I may want her out of the race for the Fall Formal but I still have my limits on how far to take it."

"Now you listen here" Dawn got up in her face, Ash sneaked behind a vending machine. "We have a deal, you will get your revenge on Princess Celestia and rule Equestria in return you make powerful and magical items for me to power up my Pokemon so I can have this world. You will get me what I want and if it wasn't for me you would understand Pokemon this semester, and I wouldn't have taken this Equestria but I believe you and where you came from would come out eventually."

Ash could hardly believe it Dawn was Black Mailing Sunset.

"So you do what needs to be done or I will." She turned and left leaving Sunset Shimmer between a rock and a hard place.

Ash could feel the conflict rising in her; between her plan and her moral compass. So he did what he had to do. He turned the corner but told Lucario to go back with Twilight and the others. Sunset turned at the sound of shoes squeaking on the floor. Ash stood not five feet away.

"We need to talk."

Now Twilight had cleared up the confusion between her friends knowing that it was Sunset Shimmer' doing that drew them apart. Then they went down and talked to Rainbow Dash to get her to help Twilight. She was all for it but Twilight had to bet her in a game of soccer. And of course Rainbow kick her butt never the less she agreed to help saying she wanted to see how determined Twilight was. So to celebrate their reunion as friends they went out for ice cream.

"And... can I get mine with extra oats?"

Mrs. Cake was taken back "Oats?"

Twilight remembered that she was human and chuckled nervously

"Uh, scratch that. However you normally make it is fine."

She took her sundae and went to sit with the others but bumped into a young man; he looked very similar to Ash but he was more sandy tan and with blue wild hair.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said kindly which made her blush slightly

"My name is Flash Sentry hope we meet again."

Twilight smiled weakly and returned back to her seat. Rarity had seen the whole thing.

"Don't even think about it! You're already trying to get her crown. Who _knows_ what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend too?"

Twilight blushed I'm not trying to. I don't even know... We just accidentally... Ex-boyfriend?"

"Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago. I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to him yet." explained Fluttershy Twilight had a weak thought 'Maybe she not all bad, maybe she just'.

Ash stepped in and found the girls and sat down with them. All but Rainbow Dash had small blushes on their faces. Now Twilight noticed and reached down for Ash's hand.

"Besides Ash and I are already together." she stated Ash chuckled and kissed her cheek. All the girls smiled but all had the same thought 'She's Lucky'

But Applejack wanted to get back on track "All right, girls. Dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight the votes she needs to be named princess. Right now, folks only know the Twilight from the videos Sunset Shimmer posted online. We need to help 'em see her differently."

Then Rarity and a sudden inspiration "I'VE GOT IT!"

Everyone stared at her but she recomposed herself. "I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution. Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but what if we all wore _these_ as a sign of unity?" She pulled out tails and pony ears "Freshman year, they were very, very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit! You know? 'Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!'"

Again her friends looked at her with some confusion

"Ahem. I haven't sold any in ages. I mean, the five of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think?"

Everyone agreed and made their plan.

Song

[students chatting]

[guitar strumming]

[lunch tray thudding]

[stomping and clapping]

[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity]

Hey, hey, everybody

We've got something to say

We may seem as different

As the night is from day

But you look a little deeper

And you will see

That I'm just like you

And you're just like me.

Yeah!

Hey, hey, everybody

We're here to shout

That the magic of friendship

Is what it's all about

Yeah, We thought we were different

As the night is from the day

Until Twilight Sparkle

Helped us see another way

So get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together

Helping Twilight Sparkle

Win the crown!

[Pinkie Pie]

Hey, hey hands up now,

We're sending a message To the crowd

Hands wave up Then come down

We party together All around

[Rarity] Generous, honesty,

[Applejack] Kindness, laughter, loyalty

[Fluttershy] Twilight helped us each to see

[Rainbow Dash] All that we can be!

[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity]

So get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together Helping Twilight Sparkle Win the crown!

[Twilight Sparkle]

I'm gonna be myself

No matter what I do

And if we're different yeah I want you to be true to you

If you follow me

We'll put our differences aside

We'll stick together and Start working on that school pride!

[All students]

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Canterlot Wondercolts

Help her win the crown!

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Canterlot Wondercolts

Help her win the crown!

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot...

[song continues in the background]

Sunset Shimmer glared at the changed crowed she glanced and saw her cronies dancing to the music and wearing the ears. "Take those off! I have something I need you to do." Snip and Snails rushed off hoping not to piss her off. Sunset looked back at the crowned and found him. 'Did he really mean what he said.' she thought still staring at the untidy black hair dancing with her rival.

_**This one was a good chapter with only a few minor corrections but I will be working on my other works as well.**_


	6. Chapter 6

EG ch 6

The next day was the day of the Pokemon battle and the Fall Formal Dance. All seemed to be in order as our heroes walked up to the school. Fluttershy and Rarity are discussing what dresses they want to wear, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Gardevoir were informing Twilight on the types of dances and music that will be playing at the dance tonight. Rainbow Dash and Ashton were making a plan to beat Dawn.

"So, Dawn as a least four Pokemon that we know of; a Piplup, a Leafeon, a Quilava, and a Tyranitar. Since the battle is a two on two match I can only use Pikachu, and Lucairo." Ash said out load.

"She also has a knack of combining moves that can cause serious damage." explained Rainbow Dash

As they made their way inside the speakers came screeching alive.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle please come to the main office immediately"

"That doesnt sound good" Applejack muttered as Twilight cringed

In the main office Vice Principle Luna glared at Twilight as she sat in front of her desk.

"What is this about Ma'am?" Twilight asked timidly

"These were in my in-box this morning" she handed a file containing pictures of her destroying the decorations and the trashing the gym. "This is a serious problem Miss Sparkle and we may have to suspend you from coming to this school."

Twilight was horrified by this. She knew that she didn't do it but what could she do. 'Ash, what do I do?'

Just then a knock came from the door and the boy Twilight ran into yesterday walked in

"Miss Luna but I found these in the trash" he handed some photos "They're cut-outs of Twilight and I believe that someone is framing her."

Luna glanced between the pictures and Twilight who remained silent. "Very well then, thank you Flash Sentry" Luna smiled a little "I'm sorry for the accusations Miss Sparkle. You can return to your class, but now the Fall formal will be postponed until the damage is cleared up."

Twilight smiled and left with Flash. "Thank you for you help"

Just then Ash, Lucario, Pikachu, and Gardevoir came around the corner with worried looks. Flash glanced their way so he turned and left. Twilight smiled as Ash hugged her.

"Are you ok Twilight?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine, It seemed that Sunset Shimmer tried to frame me for wreaking the decorations in the gym."

Ash frowned and hugged Twilight again "That's just low. Sunset maybe listening o my advice"

"What? Sunset Shimmer took what advice?!" Twilight stepped away from Ash

Ash frowned a little "After I saw the video I went out to find her and 'knock some sense into her head'. I found her talking to Dawn and she wanted her to Stunn Spore on you. But Sunset refused to stoop that low. After she left she also threatened her so I tried to..."

"DO you like her?" Twilight was furious. She knew that Ash very kind in helping anyone but to help an person endangering the people of this world he should know better. Plus Ash was keeping a distance between them. Ever since he found out about what happened to his kingdom. And many theories were playing through her head.

The question was so out in left field that Ash stuttered "W-w-what?"

Twilight lowered her head so that her eye were blocked by her bans. "Do you like her?" she said again her voice shaking a little.

"Twilight, it's not like that, she was about to go down a road few ever return from. And I was trying to protect you." but she wasn't listening

"Is it because she more human than me?"

"No,no, no.. she reminded me of you so..." wrong move.

"So she more like me and she more human like you Is that everything you want!? Am I Right?" she screamed tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Twilight" Ash felt mortified

"You lost everything in this world. Now you can start over; build an new Aura Tribe and remain human." Twilight's fury burned passed her tears "I can not stay here neither can the element of friendship. So tell me Ashton you have a choice here; either you can stay here and rebuild you kingdom with whoever you want or stay in Equestria with ponies that love you. Anypony would give anything to have what you have back there. So please tell me you want to stay here or go back to Equestria."

Ash wanted to say her name. Tell her that Equestria was his new home. Run up to her and hold her saying that no one else could ever replace her. To say he was sorry that he hurt her like this. But nothing. Every ounce of his being wanted to say he wanted her but he couldn't. Twilight stepped away completely devastated she turned and ran down the hallway with Gardevoir close behind. Ash reached out for her but a moment of hesitation stopped him. 'What did he want?'

"Attention Students" the intercom roared "The Pokemon battle will take place in 30 minutes on the soccer field."

Ash felt the rush of gilt that he might wanted to stay. He slammed his fist into the lockers bending and breaking the frame. He cried. In all of his life he never cried this much or so heartbroken. "Forgive me" he muttered through his tears.

Lucario put his paw on his masters shoulder 'It's time Sir.' Ash nodded and slowly made his way to the gym locker room. Unknown to either of then someone had seen them and knew the truth of the argument she turned and ran off to find this Twilight.

At the soccer field everybody was excited to see how the match would turn out. Now the mane six and Spike were up in the stands, all notice that Twilight wasnt cheering.

"What's wrong dearly" Rarity asked while petting Spike

" Ash is so STUPID!" she lashed out making everyone around away from her jump. "He asked Sunset Shimmer to frame me for destroying the gym' party decorations. Now he may want to stay here and not come home with me." she started to cry again holding Spike close to her.

"What?!" everyone shouted

"I dont believe it!" cried Fluttershy and Rarity

"SPPPPPTT" Pinkie Pie spit out her drink "That's mean!"

"Why I odda" sneered Applejack wanting to beat the hell out of Ash

'Wait!' They all turned to look at Gardevoir 'He says that he way trying to protect you'

Soon the field was lit up by the large lights as Ash and Dawn took to the field. The crowd roared in thunderous applauds and cheers. A young girl with blue and white hair [Vinyl Scratch] and pink sunglasses came out and pulled out a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you READY TO ROCK!" The crowd cheered again even louder than before. "Tonight's Pokemon Battle will be between Dawn MorningGlory; a Pokemon trainer from the Shinno region of Japan." The crowd roared again but not a loud as the first. "And 'gasp' Prince Ashton Ketchum of the Aura Tribe and serving heir to the throne of the Aura Kingdom."

Everyone gasped and muttered to themselves, while Twilight glared at Ash "Seems that he made his choice"

'But he loves you' Gardevoir pleaded but Twilight snapped back "Yea right, from Stun spore allergies to making me look stupid..."

"Wait, did you say Stun Spore?" asked Fluttershy seriously

Twilight rarely saw that face on Fluttershy and her tone indicated that it wasn't as small as she thought. "Yes, isn't it just a pollen that just causes allergies." she asked

Fluttershy gripped Twilight's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "Stun spore is a spore that some grass/poison type Pokemon have. To Pokemon it only cause minor damage and slightly poisons them. But to a person it can cause high fever, indigestion, and mostly lung scarring. They have treatment centers in Japan for it but nothing the United States. You can seriously lose your life if there is enough in your lungs."

Twilight gapped at her "So Ash was really trying to save me?"

"It would appear so" everyone turn to see Rainbow Dash staring down at the playing field. "But now Dawn is focusing her attack on Ash."

"What do you mean RD?" Applejack asked a little confused

"After Dawn transferred here I did a little research on her.."

Everybody' jaw dropped and all had the same response "YOU DID RESEARCH?!"

"Hey! I not that lazy. I will do research if it will help me become a sports icon." she yelled back with white eyes and shark teeth. She turned back to the field with a stern face "Dawn has a very crude way of winning; she brings her opponents up to focus the crowds attention on them so that moral and personal pressure builds up inside until they crack. See"

They all looked towards Ash and notice that he was trembling and red with humiliation and what looked like rage. Ash was trembling with rage alright. He shot a death glare at Dawn who returned with a smug grin. Ash and Dawn returned to their positions to start the match. Twilight excused herself to go the restroom. Inside she stood over a sink trying to make sense of Ash and her reaction to him.

"He looked so angry, did he chose this world and wanted to keep it a secret? Did he choose her over me? Does he even love me anymore?" she asked out loud.

"He love you more than you may even know."

Twilight turned to see the most unlikely person "Derpy?"

Outside Vinyl took the mic and grinned widely "Ok then, Let the very first Canterlot High Pokemon Battle BEGIN! And the crowd roared back into excitement.

BOOM


	7. Chapter 7

The cheers thundered the stadium as the two trainers readied their Pokémon. Vinyl stood as the referee. She cleared her voice then spoke into her mic.

"This will be a two on two double Pokémon match with no substitutions. When both of a trainers Pokémon are unable to battle the match will end and the remaining Pokémon will be the winner."

Dawn smirked as she pulled out two Pokeballs. Ash just stood there with both Lucario and Pikachu by his side.

"Now let the First Ever Canterlot High Pokémon Battle Begin!" Vinyl cried out and the crowd roared with enthusiasm. Lucario and Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield reading to fight. Dawn threw out her Pokémon; her first was a huge beast with two large white tusks and a pig like nose, her second wasn't as big as her first but very large. It looked like a large and fat hedgehog without cuteness.

The girls up in the stands looked out in worry.

"This isn't good." Rainbow Dash muttered to the others "Ash is already in a disadvantage. That large pig is a Mamoswine; a ground and ice type which can resist Pikachu's Lightening attacks. And the other is a Typhlosion; a fire type which is strong against Steel types like Lucario."

"But can't Lucario easily beat Mamoswine?"asked Fluttershy

"Not really" replied Applejack "Because Lucario's major attacks need to be close up, Typhlosion can hold him back with fire attacks. While Pikachu can attack from a distance it's useless against Mamoswine."

"Come on Ash, you can Do IT!" cried Pinkie Pie in a cheerleader outfit.

Ash smiled at his friends' cheers.

"Ok then Pikachu use Iron Tail on Mamoswine and Lucario hold off Typhlosion with aura spheres."

The two nodded and launched at their opponents. Dawn smile "Mamoswine use ice shard on Lucario and Typhlosion use body slam on Pikachu."

The shard hit Lucario's feet freezing them stiff. Ash had to think fast. "Pikachu use agility to get to Lucario and use iron tail on the ice."

Back in the restroom Twilight was staring at this world' Derpy. She was about her height with yellow hair and grey skinned, her eye where somewhat focused but still gave a lazy eye look.

"I wouldn't be so hard on your boyfriend if I were you. But then again if you knew what I know then you wouldn't be mad, and if you weren't mad we would have this conversation." she spoke giggling at the end.

Twilight was still confused "What?"

Derpy looked blankly at her then knock her own head "Opps I went a little deep again" she smiles "I mean is I heard what that boy called Ash said to Sunset Shimmer. I was heading to my chemistry class when I overheard them.

Flashback

Ash slowly came up behind Sunset who was oblivious to her surroundings

"If your words mean anything you will get rid of that Stun spore." he scowled

Sunset jumped from his voice and stumbled to her knees. She glared up at the young man with mix emotions.

She returned to her feet and dusting herself off "Well if it isn't the man out of time" she smirked weakly "Looking to join the winning side?"

Ash' eyebrow knitted together as his eyes flashed a cold stare. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it he handed it to Sunset.

"Do you remember who wrote this?" he asked

She took the paper and quick read it "Well I did write it and was my first achievement after I came to this world."

"In Your own words you admired the Aura Tribe because of their power and will." he said "You wanted to how we had that much power and influence over the land right?"

Sunset Shimmer only nodded "Well" he continued "we had the bonds between each other. We stood together in friendship and in trust."

"So what?" she sneered "You were born with extraordinary gifts, you had the crown ready for you at birth. You could have had the world."

"But it's not what I wanted" he sighed "as prince I never had any real friends with a few exceptions but now I do."

"But still kept your crown" Sunset remarked "Did Celestia give that to you or did you keep it getting to Equestria."

"I died in this world remember?" Ash glared back "I've only live in Equestria for two years. And no I was made into an alicorn by the Elements of Harmony. Beside Celestia thought you were going to be one once."

"But she didn't let me remember?" she countered

Ash and Sunset glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity Ash turned to leave "If you are the pony who Celestia use to think you are, who I believe you to be you know what to do with that spore."

And with that he left. Sunset stared after him for some time then glanced down at the bag in her hand and gripped it tight.

"Damn.." she went into the restroom and flushed it down the drain. But as she left whisper to no one. "Doesn't change anything."

Flashback ends

"So you see, Ash was trying to protect you as well as help Sunset Shimmer from being expelled and herself." Derpy finishing up her story. " He only wanted to help."

Twilight was stunned, even more so when a memory clicked 'She reminds me of you'. Twilight's mind went for a tail spin 'He meant it as she doesn't know friendship the way I didn't know until I met my Ponyville friends not as a comparison on looks or knowledge of his world. I am such an idiot.'

Her mid snapped back as Derpy opened the door to leave.

"Wait," she called out. Derpy stopped but didn't turn to look at her. "Why did you do this for me?"

Derpy turned with a kind smile "Because I love happy endings. Especially with a prince and princess." and with that she turned way.

Twilight returned to her seat where her friend filled in on Ash situation. He was backed into a corner. Though he had landed three good hits on Dawn' Pokémon it wasn't good enough to knock her out. Both Lucario and Pikachu were both very tired and looked ready to pass out. Dawn continued to smile wickedly.

"You know I expected more." Dawn called to Ash getting his attention "As a prince you learned well in strategy and close combat but like any royal brat can't get his hands dirty."

Ash shot an angry glare at her. He knew he could win but needed the right attack.

'Come on Ash!' a voice ringing in his head. Ash knew it was Twilight using her sapphire pendent. "Think outside the box and win this thing!" Ash looked up to see Twilight throwing him a supportive grin and his friend cheering for him. He smiles absorbing the love she gave to him when an idea flew into his head.

'I just might work.' he smiled to him self

"Mamoswine Typhlosion I tired, so let's end the battle." Dawn yawned "Use Ice shared on Pikachu and use Fire bomb on Lucario."

The Pokémon nodded and launched their attacks. The crowd gasped as they believed that it was the end. "Ash get out of there!" cried Rainbow Dash but Ash only smiled

"Swallow them!"

Everyone was stunned would be an understatement. But everyone looking like they just had their pay check cut in half would describe their shock. Both Pikachu and Lucario were so tired that they just followed their commands. They swallowed the attacks but it was only after did they realized what they did. Everyone including the Pokémon looked straight at Ash with one voice "THEY ATE IT!"

Now Pikachu and Lucario began to change. Lucario' blue coat turned red and flames sprouted behind his paws. Pikachu had turned white and his cheeks turned blue, plus ice formed over his paws, tail, and back. His paws like tiger paws, his tail was double in size do to the ice and the ice on his back making it look like it was brisling up. Everyone was in awe and wonder as Ash had somehow transformed his Pokémon. Ash just smiled as he glared down towards Dawn.

"My turn. Pikachu use Winter Bolt on Typhlosion!" Pikachu launched what was an ice beam attack with a lightning bolt flowing through it. "Lucario use agility to get to Mamoswine and use Focus Palm." Lucario sprinted across the battle field.

Dawn finally snapped out of her awe "Typhlosion use fire spin and Mamoswine use stomp."

As Typlosion spins in a wheel of fire the ice beam collided canceling it out and replacing with steam, but then the steam electrifying and the load cry of Typhlosion. "AGGGH!"

Mamoswine raised his front legs to crush his foe but Lucario was faster and landed the blow to his stomach. At first it seemed that the blow did nothing until a spout of fire erupted from Mamoswine's back."Mammo..." he groaned and fell to one knee.

Dawn was furious. "GET UP WE CAN'T LOSE TO THIS NOBODY!" she screamed

Ash slightly hurt but this called out to his Pokémon "Time to finish this. Combined your Attacks to create Winter' Blazing Aura!"

Lucario fired a Aura sphere with a blue flamethrower trailing behind. Pikachu launch another Winter bolt. The two moves fused together; the Aura sphere formed into a beautiful crystal star with lighting shining brightly within with a tail of blue fire with embers and snowflakes dancing off as it roared by.

Dawn could only watch in awe and horror as the move collided with her Pokemon consuming them in a huge explosion.

'Tink,tink, tink.' only known by Ash that a piece of the crystal and rolled over to him. Without anyone noticing he picked it up and examined it. It was three inches across and perfectly round. 'It would seem that I have another Aura Gem.'

Back on the battlefield the dust began to settle. Both Pikachu and Lucario returned to their original forms panting and looking ever weak. While on the other side Dawn craned to see her Pokemon. The dust finally clears to show both Mamoswine and Typhlosion with swirls in their eyes.

"The Battle is over!" cried Vinyl over the speakers "Both Mamoswine and Typhlosion are unable to battle. The victory goes to Ash Ketchum the Third; the new Prince of the Battlers!" The crowd roared in delight and cheers flooded the stadium. All Ash could do was smile and waved to the crowd. Lucario and Pikachu came up beside him; Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario by his side.

'Well Done Master' Lucario smiled Pikachu chuckled "Pika pika chu"(Nit bad not bad at all)

Up in one of the stands with Celestia and Luna a shadowed figure took another look over at Ash. "He sure is something else" cheered Luna. Celestia nodded and turned to her guest. "Did you enjoy the battle Miss?" The figure smiles a knowing smile. "Yes I did. It was one of the greatest battle I have seen." The figure rose and turned to leave "It would seem that America is ready for Pokémon." And with that the figure left. Celestia and Luna gave each other cat like grins before finishing it off with a fist bump.

The ceremony wasn't grand but let's just say after the crown was placed on Ash's head every girl wanted to be his but no one saw Dawn slip away. Later in the hallway heading back to the girls Twilight jumped out of nowhere and crushed him in bear hug.

"That was amazing Ash." she snuggled into him. He smiled back and held her close. Twilight then backed away losing her smile.

"I know what really happened between you and Sunset Shimmer" she said solemnly Ash took a deep sigh. "I am sorry that I made it look like that I wanted to be with her."

"NO! I the one who needs to be sorry. I didn't listen to you or let you explain yourself." she cried "I don't know why I keep falling into this. I love you and you love me back so why do I keep doubting it." she wanted to cry but a pair of hands cupped her face.

"Because you can be stupid at times" Ash smirked. Before Twilight could respond Ash leaned in and captured her libs with his. The rest of the word could be falling apart and still not be enough to part them. For Twilight it was as if they were made for each other and no one else as if electricity flowed through her entire body. For Ash all the doubt in his mind were cleared away as a clear path lad out before him. The kiss became for passionate as their hand explored a little. Twilight's hands played with his hair while Ash run his hands up and down her back. After what seemed like forever they parted; panting slight by their intense kiss. They gazed at each other with pink staining their cheeks.

"What now?" asked Twilight

Ash smiled "We tell them the truth. Who we are and why we are here. Before you say anything they trust us not by how we look but what they saw inside us."

Twilight thought it over and returned his smile with a quick kiss "Ok"

And the two walked back and in hand. Clear on the road ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

EG ch 8

Twilight and Ash slowly made their way back enjoying the rekindling of their relationship. They turned a corner and found their friends waiting patiently.

"Ash, that was the most Awesome battle I have ever seen!" squealed Rainbow Dash finally noticing them.

"I reckon no one ever tried that move you pulled" chuckled Applejack

"The ice and fire dancing in the air; however, did you manage it?" asked Rarity with glee

Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his head "The fact is that I just made it up as I went." The girls just gapped in disbelief. Ash chuckled and felt Twilight's hand grasped his. He turned and smiled then nodded.

"We have something to say to you guys..." Ash began but trailed off

"I was kidding about the whole pregnancy thing right?" Applejack cringed at that her joke was on the mark. Ash and Twilight face burned red. Rarity gasped loudly and squeezed Spike in her arms tightly; slightly strangling the poor thing. Fluttershy' eye went wide and scrambled with Ash's and her bags. Pinkie Pie looked puzzled but Rainbow Dash fainted and laid passed out on the floor.

"No! It's nothing like that!" cried Twilight but before she could finish.

"You are from a different dimension were you're both ponies, in which Sunset Shimmer stole your crown that has powerful magical properties in which can be used to take over the world. Ohh, did I forget to mention that you two are prince and princess." chimed Pinkie Pie.

Ash, Twilight, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Spike gasped in utter shock while the rest just gave a sigh.

"I don't think that' it" replied Rainbow Dash sitting up on the floor.

"Actually she right" chimed in Spike. "In our world I am a dragon."

Fluttershy knelt in front of Spike "Oh my gosh! You can talk."

"So let me get this straight, you're ponies?" Applejack spoke

"You have magic?" Rainbow Dash said

"You're royalty?" Rarity chimed

Ash and Twilight nodded.

"That is AWESOME!" cheered Rainbow Dash

After many questions on how they live them how their world was different from their own Ash and Twilight return to the gymnasium to see the dance decorations smashed and broken, all the streamers torn and balloons popped and everything. They decided to fix it up.

[Twilight Sparkle]

It's time for us to come together

It's the only way that things will get better

It's time for us to take a stand

So come on and lend a helping hand

[All]

Fix it up Yeah, it's all right

We'll get it ready by tonight

Mix it up Yeah, help a friend

We'll come together in the end

[Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash]

It's time to show that we've got school spirit

Raise your voice and let everyone hear it

[Rarity and Applejack]

It's time to show that we're strong

So come on, everybody, sing along

[All]

(Look...) Look how we've all come together

(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better

(Look...) Look how we've all come together

(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better! (

We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right

(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight

(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend

(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end

(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right

(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight

(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend

(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!

After the whole school came together to clean and ready the dance for tonight. Everyone was pleased by their work. 'Clapping' Everyone turn to see Celestia and Luna applauding their hard work.

"Good Job everyone. I am pleased at all you have done to ready the dance on time tonight." Celestia smiled and everyone cheered.

"Now bet it!" shouted Luna "You all have only three hours to get ready, but don't forget to cast your ballet for the Princess of the Fall Formal." she held the ballet box out for the students In an instant the gym was emptied leaving a perplexed Celestia and a mound of paper ballets where Luna once stood.

"Hahahahaha!" Celestia cried out in joy "SHUT UP TIA!" Luna roared and chased her sister threw the empty hallway. Back at Rarity's everyone wanted to look their best.

This is our big night

We're getting ready

And we're doing it up right

This is our big night

Friendship survived,

Now we'll start it out right

The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night

That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together

We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad

Did it right now, this is our big night now

Six friends on the way up now

Six friends here to show you how

This is our big night

We're getting ready And we're doing it up right

This is our big night

We made it happen Now let's party all night

This is our big night

This is our big night

This is our big night

song over

Ash had to step out will the girls tried on their dresses. He walked down the street and found a store that rented out tuxedos. After buying one with some bits he headed back to Rarity's another store caught his eye. Later he returned back in a simple black tux with matching shoes and a bow tie. He also had a top hat upon his head. The girls all blushed at his presents.

"So, how do I look?" he smirks knowing by their faces. Twilight blushed harder and popped him on the head.

"Still a pain in the flank." she mused

That night everyone gathered together back at the school for the night of fun and excitement as the main six strolled on up Ash and Twilight lingered for a moment.

"Hmm, our first dance as humans" he smiled

"Yeah" Twilight nodded and kissed Ash. Again that same electric spark flowed between them. As they broke apart they headed to the gym.

'Lucario; you and the rest can stay off to the side if you want. You deserve a good long rest.' he spoke threw his aura link. Lucario nodded 'Thank you Tiger.'

Ash blushed lightly ignoring his old friend. Has the dance continued on through the night starting to get a little anxious because no one had seen it is the dance continued on through the night Twilight starting to get a little anxious because no one had seen Sunset Shimmer or Dawn MorningGlory at the dance.

"Maybe she wised up and dropped out of the race." Rainbow called over the music.

"Maybe" she wondered then the music ended and the crowd cheered. Just then Celestia and Luna step out on to the stage.

"Welcome everyone to this year's annual Fall Formal dance" she said "Now it is time to crown this year's Princess of the Fall formal." she took out a piece of paper and smiled warmly "But first let's have a round of applause for Mr. Ash Ketchum Canterlot High' first Prince of the Battlers."

The crowd cheered, whistled, and shouted in delight as Ash made his way onto the stage. Celestia shook his hand and Luna placed the crown on top of him.

"Now this year' Princess of the Fall Formal is... Twilight Sparkle!"

Once again the crowd roared with joy as Twilight made her way to the stage. Again a shaking of hands and crowned. They stood next to each other smiling and waving to the school.

'See you are a natural.' he muttered under his breath to her. She blushed lightly. 'Yeah.'

[BOOOM!]

Suddenly an explosion was heard outside the gym.

'Master'

Ash jumped down followed by Twilight and her friends to the doorway. They found Lucario and Pikachu badly hurt and Gardevoir pinned against the wall by a spear of ice.

"Lucario what happened?" Ash asked helping him to his feet. "Dawn, Snip and Snails took Spike" he groan as he fainted.

"They're outside." Applejack called looking out a window to see them run out front. Our heroes gave chase and met them in front of the portal. Dawn and Sunset holding a sledge hammers and Snips and Snails holding on to Spike.

"Now this is how it's going to work." Dawn spoke a little dark "Let the dog go" a little confused but Snails and Snips let Spike go returning back to the gang. "Now you will hand over your crowns to us or we will destroy the portal back to Equestria."

Twilight cringed and the thought of not going home but her resolve was strong "No. Even if it cost me the way home You will not get this crown." she said boldly.

Sunset sneered and Dawn flashed red with hate. Dawn lunged at Twilight trying to take her crown but it rolled away. After a long game of keep away, the crown landed in Sunset Shimmers arms. Dawn smirked "Good use it Sunset and end them" pointing at Ash and company. She turned a felt conflict rising up in her again.

"Sunset," she turned to see Ash walking to her slowly "It doesn't have to be this way. We are not defined by our gifts; position or power we attain but by where our heart is in the choices we make."

"Please don't tell me that you believe that stuff do you?" Dawn called heading to Sunset "Power is what really matters and the position you can take."

But for Sunset their words only made her more hurt and angrier. Her pain of not being good enough for Princess Celestia in magic, not have her word against Dawn and the pain that her hero 'Ash an Aura Guardian' saw only hatred in her.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed and forced everyone back by what was to Ash an aura burst. He notices that her aura was slowly turning black with rage, hurt and pain.

"I don't take orders from YOU!" she yelled at Dawn then see turned on Ash "I will show you that I was meant to be a alicorn. I was meant to be powerful. But more importantly..." she ready the crown over her head "I am worth being known."

Ash felt her aura surge as the darkness inside her took to the magic.

"No! W.. wait! Don't." But all hell broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9

EG ch 9

Sunset's pov

My name is Sunset Shimmer, and this is my story. I grew up in Canterlot when I was a filly. Then Princess Celestia took me under her wing as her student. For a time, it was fun, I learned many spells and pony history. But I wanted more, I felt that I was meant for greatness. Princess Celestia believed that I needed to know more about friendship so she slowed my progress. I was furious. We got into a heated argument were she dismissed me as her student. That night I snuck back into the castle to get some of the royal spell books. I wanted revenge but fate had other plans. I stepped into a supply closet and fell into the mirror right as it sealed itself. Being in the human world I have learned to live on my own, without magic, and the art of manipulation. From my teachings at that high school I had found about aura guardians. They became my new idol mainly Ashton Ketchum. His heroic deeds were legendary and his power was unmatched. I wanted to be like him but also fell in love with him. The only real happiness I have being here was with my Pokémon. Espeon never left me or thought little of me. She is my only friend. Now that I have magic I never knew how much it would cost me. I lost my pride, my idol, and now my soul. But the worst thing is the guilt of all the pain I have caused.

(Darkness consuming her)

Now all I can say now is I'm sorry.

Normal view.

Dark aura consumed Sunset Shimmer. Her body was pulled up into the air. The girls looked on with dread and fear while Ash hardened his gaze. The Dark Aura poured into Sunset Shimmer and transformed her. Her arms became like claws and her skin became red as hate. Plus, her hair roars in waves like fire. She became a she-demon.

"So much power." the Demon Shimmer

She turned back to the school and ripped the front door off the building with her bare hands. The other students in inside looked up in fear as Demon Shimmer

"I am in need of an army, any volunteers?" She sneered as her magic grew.

'BOOM!'

An aura sphere landed just behind her legs. She glanced back at our heroes and notice a really pissed off Ash. He had taken off his hat and tie.

"Evil aura release her at once."

Demon-Shimmer laughed "Why should I?"

Ash unlocked his aura and transformed his being. Blue Wings sprouted from his back and aura coated his arms. Ash launch into the air and the two power houses fought. Punched, magic beams, and many close hand to hand combat the two were starting to wear each other out.

"You just can't stay down can you?" he said darkly raising another Aura sphere

"As they say, 'You can't keep a good girl down!'"

She turned back to the other students "Sad no volunteers, well then you all been DRAFTED!" she launched a mind spell and turned the students into mind-controlled slaves.

'Ice groaning'

"Augh!" an ice beam landed on Sunset's hand freezing it. She turned to see Dawn with her Weavile.

"Remember our deal Sunset Shimmer, you get Equestria, I get this world; you hear..."

Dawn and Weavile were frozen in a huge cube of ice. "So sorry but I'm putting the deal on ice..." she readied her dark magic "and leaving you out to dry." She fired at the cube to destroy it. But Ash the hero steps in and forces the ice away taking the hit.

'BOOM!'

"ASH!" Twilight screamed and the other girls ran over to see how he was. The girls knelt beside him. "Ash, you ok?"

"Twilight remind me to tell Celes what a wonderful time we had." he groaned.

"Now let's finish this." said Sunset as she readied another strike but Twilight and her friends stood tall in front of her and Ash.

"You really think that you can stop me." she mocked

"Maybe not" Twilight says coolly "But as long as I live you would won't hurt anyone or anypony."

"Hmmm. Well then I need to change that" she fired another powerful magic spell to end our heroes. They all hunched over Ash and each other to take the plow. But the spell failed. White magic surrounded the girls and Ash as they began to transform. All gained pony ears and elongated hair into ponytails. Ash, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy also gained wings.

"But, but that's impossible! You don't have any magical elements."

"But we do. The magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria but here as well." Ash declared "Now release your host and return to your master servant of shadows."

"And what makes you think we will let her go." the demon smiled smugly.

"This" Ash launched himself at her with the magic of friendship tailing behind. In a matter of seconds Ash was in front of Sunset Shimmer with a white aura sphere "Healing Bell!" he cried as he forced the aura inside her and the magic swirled around her.

'KABOOM!'

"Oh that's how" and the darkness vanished. The magic faded away and Ash stood with the other girls around him. In his arm was Sunset Shimmer returned to her human self-snuggling into Ash's warm body.

"Wh..what happened?" She spoke softly. She noticed where she was and blushed madly.

Ash being Ash brushed the hair out of face and smiled warmly "It over now" trying to be discreet. Then all the memories flooded into Sunset's mind, she almost threw up.

"I was a monster." She muttered breaking down and crying hard. Twilight came around and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But now you can start again." She gestured to everyone else who was standing around her. Sunset Shimmer gazed at all of them and started to cry "I'm sorry, I am so sorry I was mean, crude and vial to everyone. I didn't know that there was another way."

"ANOTHER WAY!?"

Everyone turn to see Dawn freed from the ice but looking very pissed off and rather mad.

"All there is power and those who stand in your way. I will not buy that load of sh.."

'Bonk' a pan slammed down on top of her head stunning everyone.

"She needed a nice nap."

Everyone turned to see Celestial, Luna and a hooded figure. The figure removed her clock to revile a beautiful woman likely in her late twenties. She was tall with knee length blond hair, some of it covering her left eye. Her presence alone gave off a sense of peace. Behind her was a large dragon like Pokémon.

"Forgive that sudden display. My name is Cynthia Shinora and I am the Sinnoh region's champion of Japan. The Pokémon league of Japan sent me to determine if the USA was ready to handle Pokémon. I was pleased but your performance today Mister Ketchum." She held out her hand and Ash shook it. "And don't worry; no one will know about this little event." She motioned to the trashed front door.

"Cynthi!" and a flash of yellow hair and the champion was tackled by none other than Derpy. At first Cynthia was confused then she squealed

"OH, MY, GOODNESS! Derpy you are so big. How did my adorable little cousin grow so fast?"

"WHAT!?"

The women chuckled when Celestia step forward. She picked up the crown and went over to Twilight "I believe this is yours. This is a good lesson for you all. For a leader doesn't force others to pow down before them, but rather have others stand with them. I hope you realize that." she crowned Twilight again

"I believe I do." Twilight nodded and everyone cheered.

"Wahoo! That's my girl. Go Twilight!" called out Spike

"Whoa that dog just talk weird." a guy said

"Seriously, after all that the dog talking is the weirdest thing." Spike mocked

Ash shook Spike head "What can I say, we are human."

"Okay everyone lets party!" Pinkie Pie cheered

The rest of the night was filled with music and dancing. Rainbow Dash loved having her wings. Rarity and Fluttershy were dancing along while Applejack was eating up a storm. Spike and Pikachu were breakdancing out on the dance floor. Gardevoir also was dancing with Lucario who was dancing but red with embarrassment. Twilight who still didn't know how to dance was dancing way with Ash mirroring her all the way. As the night trailed on Ash dismissed himself to get some air.

Outside Sunset was repairing the entryway with Luna watching her.

"Ahem"

Luna turned a say the young man and nodded knowingly. "Ok then, that will be all for tonight."

Sunset took a seat on the ruined steps and gazed out into town.

"You know" Ash spoke startling her "I believe you will be an amazing person someday." He took a seat next to her. "Now you have friends and they will guide you on that path."

"But I don't know anything about friendship." she sighed in defeat.

"I'm not saying it will be easy but in the meantime, here is a list of this things you be needing in your life."

Sunset took the list and looked it over; Read the Bible and get to know Jesus, watch the following animes; One Piece, Fairy Tale, Azumanga Diaoh, and Soul Eater, have sleep overs often, meditate for 35 minutes a day, and finally get to know your friends and make new ones.

"What is all this for?" she asked

Ash smiled "Well those Animes deal a lot about friendship and self-discovery. Making more friends helps a lot. As for the Bible; It will show you that you are loved, you are forgiven, and you are worth so much more than anything in this world." He stood up and lifted Sunset up with him.

"If you ever need help use this" he handed her the aura stone that was made in the Pokémon battle. "and I will give you any help I can, okay?"

Sunset smiled for properly the first time with real joy in her heart.

"Thank you"

After the party Ash and Twilight said their goodbyes and hugged their new friends. Everyone looked bummed that they couldn't stay.

"Hey don't be sad we will be back again someday." they called back as they entered the portal then it closed behind them.

Back in Equestria everypony was waiting for them.

'POOF'

Ash, Twilight, Lucario, Spike and two more creatures came out of the portal.

"Twilight, Ash!" they all grouped hugged. When Princess Celestia came over "Sunset Shimmer is she alright?"

Ash nodded "She is going to be alright. She is in good hands?"

"Hands?" everypony questioned.

The friends walked down the halls asking questions of the new world and their inhabitants.

"That was awesome!" cried Spike "Nothing tops this adventure."

"You're right Spike nothing could have been more exciting than that." Twilight giggled

"Maybe not…" Ash said. Twilight looked at him with a questioning look "okay then what?"

Ash stopped and the rest of the group stopped as well. He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a stunning gold ring with a simple but beautiful diamond. The other girls gasped and held their breathe knowing where this was going.

"Twilight Sparkle you would always be the greatest adventure to me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Twilight gazed in awe of the ring and glanced back and forth to it and Ash. Her eyes began to shimmer with tears. A smiled curled up her face as she nodded. "Yes" in a low whisper.

Ash smiled back and lifted her up in the air and they giggled and laughed themselves silly.

Fluttershy, Cadence, and Rarity squealed in delight Applejack smiled and wiped away any tears that fell. Pinkie Pie screamed and rushed all over the castle to tell everypony. And Rainbow Dash cheered saying "I knew IT!"

Outside the crystal heart empowered by the flow of love burst into a beautiful Aurora borealis that cover the country in its light. But all that meant nothing to Ash and Twilight, all that mattered that the rest of their lives would be together; Forever.

The End.

**_There we go. A better edited version _**

**_leave a a review or comment _**


End file.
